onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 656
Chapter 656 is titled "Adventure on the Burning Island". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 38 - "Water 7 - The Second Sea Train is Finally Complete". Short Summary Luffy and Zoro battle the dragon, and find out it can talk. It takes off, but Luffy takes it down by making it bite its own wing and Zoro finishes it by cutting its head off. Back at the Thousand Sunny, Franky, Chopper, Nami, and Sanji are captured by some unknown figures, leaving Brook behind. After defeating the dragon, the group finds a pair of legs that does not have the top part of its body and the chapter ends with the legs running away. Long Summary The chapter begins with Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Usopp facing the dragon. Luffy exclaims that the dragon just talked, but Usopp says that he is hearing things, while running away. As they remain intrigued about the dragon, it lets loose a burst of fire, which they all narrowly evade. Usopp trembles in fear while Luffy and Zoro get excited about facing the dragon. Luffy uses Jet Pistol, which does not seem to effect the dragon much, and Luffy realizes its hide is really hard. The dragon then slams Luffy down with its tail, with quite a lot of force. Zoro then charges towards the dragon, but gets distracted when the dragon talks again and it stretches its head out to bite, which Zoro narrowly evades. Zoro then uses a technique called 'Ultra-Hunt' which shakes the dragon up a bit, but the dragon recovers quickly and tries to bite Zoro again, which he blocks but proclaims that the dragon is very resilient and strong. An enraged Luffy then breaks out from the rubble and kicks the dragon, taking it by surprise and hurting it. Zoro tells Luffy that he heard it speak, while Robin and Usopp also witnessed it speaking. The dragon then takes off and uses another fire breath attack, while asking if they are allies of "that" Shichibukai. The Straw Hats take cover under some rocks and walls, Usopp gets scared even more while Robin questions if it has a grudge against the Shichibukai. Luffy and Zoro are found making a "plan", with Luffy jumping up to knock the dragon down. When he grabs hold of it, Luffy realizes it is hot and the dragon tries to knock him off with another burst of fire. Luffy stumbles and rolls around on the dragon's body, while exclaiming that it is hot, and finds a pair of legs sticking out of the dragon. The dragon then tries to bite Luffy, but accidentally bites its wing, making it yelp in pain and fall. Zoro then starts to charge forward and yells at Usopp, who uses Trampolia, and jumps up, using a technique called Iai Shi ShiShi SonSon, and cuts the dragon's head off. While they fall down, Luffy starts laughing and says that the dragon looks yummy. Zoro then says that they could have a barbecue with the flames on the island. Back at the Thousand Sunny, Sanji finishes making a meal for Nami and calls for her, but finds out everybody is asleep with some gas floating around. Sanji, realizing that it is not fog, tries to contact Luffy by reaching for the Den Den Mushi, but is put to sleep himself for breathing in too much of the gas. A group of peculiar individuals emerge in hazmat suits with the letters PH on them and capture the crew, except for Brook. They mention a master that they are taking their captives to. Back on the island, the group is trying to pull a person out of the dragon's hide. Successfully pulling the "person" out, they find out it is only a pair of legs, and think they have killed him. The legs are revealed to be alive, making the whole group gawk at it. Robin points out that there was no trace of an upper body while Usopp states that he is quite tall. While the crew remained baffled, the legs start to attack them but promptly run away after the unknown Shichibukai. The chapter ends with Luffy calling to it to join his crew, making Usopp tell him to stop it. Quick References Chapter Notes * Paulie, Tilestone, and Peepley Lulu are shown for the first time since the timeskip. * A second Sea Train called the Puffing Ice is built. * Zoro is the first known person since Ryuma to kill a dragon, an act which made the latter a legend. ** Both of them also killed the dragon the same way, by decapitation in the air. * Zoro uses two new techniques: Santoryu: Ultra Gari and Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson. * The Straw Hats who remained on the Thousand Sunny have been abducted, except for Brook, despite the fact he was seen knocked out beside Franky. It might be because the men in hazmat suits thought that Brook was already dead due to his appearance as a skeleton. * Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin encounter an upper-bodiless man who is after a Shichibukai. They had originally mistaken this man's voice for the voice of the dragon. Characters : first apparition Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 656 de:Moeru Shima no Bōken es:Capítulo 656 it:Capitolo 656